preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domasi "Tommy" Tawodi
Domasi "Tommy" Tawodi is the main protagonist of Prey. When he, his girlfriend Jen and his grandfather Enisi are capture by Sphere, Tommy ventures on to save them. Tommy's Cherokee past allows him to let his spirit roam freely at times and gives Tommy an edge in his attempt to stop The Sphere. History Background Tommy served in U.S. Army for unknown amount of time. When he came back, he became a garage mechanic and lived with his girlfriend and grandfather in Native American reservation in Oklahoma. Prey At the beginning of the game, Tommy is in a bar owned by his girlfriend, Jen. Tommy is tired of living on the reservation and constantly tries to push his heritage away, while at the same time trying to convince Jen to leave home, if only for a short while, to which she refuses steadfastly. After an unfortunate bar fight, the entire building is lifted up by a gravitational force into a green light above. Tommy, Jen and Tommy's grandfather, Enisi, are transported back to the massive alien star-ship called the Sphere. After docking, all three, along with countless other captives, are dragged through the upper levels of the Sphere. Tommy is freed in an explosion set off by a stranger who, despite being cybernetic like most of the Sphere's denizens, appears to be working against it rather than for it. Tommy witnesses Enisi's death in a brutal alien device. While trying to find Jen, he falls from a walkway and has a near-death experience to The Land of The Ancients where he meets with his grandfather's spirit who bestows him with spiritual powers. After returning to the world of the living, Tommy gains the ability to spirit-walk, allowing him to separate from his body to pass through force-fields and operate consoles normally out of reach, as well as the aid of his spirit guide, the ghost of his childhood pet hawk, named Talon. Despite being entrusted by his ancestor's spirits with the mission to protect all of mankind from the sphere's invasion, Tommy cannot stop worrying about Jen, and he only cares about how to find and rescue her. The Sphere is controlled by a superior being called the Mother who communicates telepathically with Tommy throughout the game. She reveals to Tommy that she was once human. She too once fought against the previous "Mother" of the Sphere and after defeating it, she took its place. At the end, after a very turbulent fight, Mother is defeated and in her death throes, begs Tommy to take over her job, lest the entire Sphere die. As she dies, a burst of light engulfs Tommy and when vision is restored, Tommy finds himself inside the Mother's den with reams of data overwhelming him, making him numb with power. His grandfather, Enisi, contacts him from the spirit realm and tells him that such power is only an illusion, as the price is greater than what he has gained and that he needs to look in his heart and make the right decision. Tommy heeds his grandfather's words and drives the Sphere straight into the Sun, and ends up in the land of the ancients to see Enisi and Jen once more. Knowing that when it is his time he will see them both again, Tommy goes back to Earth. Six months later, Tommy finds himself in a rebuilt Roadhouse, apparently not yet open to the public. The official story is that people, buildings and objects vanished because of an unknown, unexplained natural phenomenon. He turns around and sees Elhuit. She and the surviving Hiders had escaped through their own portal machine just before Tommy plunged the Sphere into the sun. She tells him that while people on Earth do not know of the great deed he has done, there are those "elsewhere" who have taken notice and want to meet him. Elhuit opens up a portal and Tommy walks through it. Personality and skills Tommy is very serious and ruthless. He has little interest in his heritage and often becomes angry and impatient when it is brought up by Jen or his grandfather. Despite his experiences with the supernatural he is slow to believe in things like spirits and the afterlife. During the game he shows a single minded devotion to rescuing his girlfriend Jen, taking huge risks in the process. Tommy can easily use alien weaponry that he has never encountered before, suggesting that his former life as a soldier has given him an edge in adapting to new weaponry. Tommy shows a willingness to use violence to protect those he cares about, attacking and nearly killing two drunks who were behaving aggressively towards him and Jen. He has difficultly expressing affection, calling himself a coward for being unable to tell Jen he loves her. Trivia *"Domasi" (Cherokee: ᏙᎹᏏ) is the Cherokee spelling of "Thomas". *In previous versions of the game Tommy was known as Talon Brave and had a different appearance. *Tommy was set to appear in now cancelled Human Head studio developed Prey 2. He would have at some point fought alongside Killian Samuels and helped him to remember his past. Gallery 198340_20050510_640screen009.jpg|Tommy's jacket concept art 928189_20060508_790screen025.jpg|Tommy concept art Earlyprey.jpg|Early version of Tommy known as Talon Brave prey-2-20110809090512200_640w.jpg|Tommy in cancelled Human Heads Prey 2 Category:Prey Characters Category:Earth Natives Category:Protagonist Category:Male